


The Pursuit

by Enigmaticrose4



Series: The Facade Universe and it's Alternate Dimension [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin-off of 'Alphabet' a Tamaki/Haruhi story.  This one tells what happens to Kyoya since Haruhi is taken. Kyoya needs a wife and believes Alianore to be the perfect choice, unfortunately, she still loves Tamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Choice of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as per cjnicole's request. The story of how in the world Kyoya ended up with Alianore.

Kyoya needed a wife. Not just any wife; she would have to be worthy enough to join his family and also mesh well with his personality. The second condition was the harder one to meet. Kyoya was a serious Type A personality and he knew it.

He demanded perfection from those around him. He saw most people as tools to be used to his advantage. There were some exceptions to this, such as his friends from High School, especially Tamaki. This of course did not stop him from using his friends to his advantage; he just knew that they were people and not tools.

His problem with finding a wife was that there were only six people he did not see as tools. None of them were suitable to be his wife though. Five of them were men and the sixth was the girlfriend of one of the men. All he could do to narrow down his search was to make a list of woman who would be worthy enough to join his family.

There were only fifteen women on this list and he only personally knew three of them: Chikae Numata, Namiko Umesaki, and Alianore Roux.

Chikae Numata was the daughter of one of the most prominent lawyers in all of Tokyo. Marrying her would give his family some very good connections, but she didn't feel right to him. She seemed to look down on everyone around her; no one was quite good enough for her. Kyoya knew that she would agree to marry him, but if she did his life would be a living hell.

Namiko Umesaki was the daughter of a businessman that specialized in owning and running shopping malls. Again, she would bring his family some good connections, but there was something not right. Namiko was big on charity work. Which wasn't such a bad thing, in and of itself, except that she pitied everyone that was below her station. If Kyoya married her she would most likely end up insulting everyone that worked for him. This would be severely detrimental to his family in the long run.

Alianore Roux was the daughter of the French Ambassador to Japan. Kyoya knew that she had been good friends with Tamaki when they were growing up in France together. She would bring some good connections to his family if he married her, particularly some strong international ones. Alianore had some faults though; she appeared to be rather flighty and immature. She showed her immaturity by trying to break up Tamaki and Haruhi.

Kyoya fingers paused in their note-making, hovering over his laptop as he started forming an idea. Maybe he should email Haruhi and ask her opinion on Alianore. After all, Haruhi was very honest and subjective. She would give him the true inside scoop on whether or not Alianore would be good enough for him.

Kyoya quickly and carefully wrote an email to Haruhi.

Haruhi,

I would appreciate your opinion on something. My father is pressing me to find someone worthy of the Ohtori name to settle down with. At the present moment the only person I know of that is worthy is you. This is problematic since you are practically engaged to Tamaki and I cannot do anything to hurt him, despite how annoying he is at times. I am thinking that, as a substitute for you, I may ask Alianore Roux to accompany me to a few events. I would like to know your feelings and thoughts on this because of your closer relationship with her family. Her brother Zackarie is doing well in the Host Club and her father is a respected ambassador. I know all of this and I also know that a relationship with her would be a good alliance. What I want your opinion on is whether or not we would be compatible.

She seems to be rather flighty and silly, like Tamaki is. Yet, like Tamaki, there seems to be something else there. You are much better at reading people then I am, after all, you were able to understand the twins and tell them apart so easily. So, all I ask, if you could tell me your thoughts on her. If you do so then I will attempt to distract her enough so she stops trying to take Tamaki away from you. Whether this is by pursuing her with the thought of marriage as a goal or with the intention of merely placating my father.

Kyoya

P.S. I do find her rather likeable and beautiful, but this is nothing special in and of itself.

To distract himself while awaiting a reply Kyoya began looking over his stocks. He always felt more relaxed and comfortable when he saw that his stocks were staying strong. Once Kyoya had finished that he glanced up at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes since he sent the email. Kyoya stood up and stretched, then walked around his bedroom a few times. He was just about to do some stretches when his computer dinged.

Walking over Kyoya saw that Haruhi had replied to his email. He sat down, opened the email, and began to scan it.

Kyoya,

If what I have to say here in this email makes you unwilling to marry Alianore, then please don't lead her one. She is a very sweet and nice girl who has already been hurt by what Tamaki's grandmother has put her through.

Alianore may seem flighty and silly, but that is merely because she is extremely excitable and passionate. Once she has put her mind to something she doesn't give up. Even now, with her distractions over trying to break Tamaki and me up, she is passing all of her classes and making connections to help her enter international politics. I believe she would be an asset for the Ohtori family. But I believe more, that she would be an asset to you. If you could fall in love with her and get her to return your love, she would be the one.

If you want an idea on how to have her agree to date you, here's one: Convince her by doing it she will make Tamaki jealous. She won't by the way, he would be happy she found someone, like he did. But if she believes it she will agree and then you can convince her to choose you.

I hope this helps you. I need to go now, Tamaki is picking me up for dinner in about ten minutes and I'm still in clothes he would deem 'unacceptable', which would of course make him pout…and we can't have that can we?

Haruhi

P.S. Good luck, I think the two of you would work well together.

Kyoya let out a little chuckle at Haruhi's last line. Of course she would be dressed unacceptably; clothes were not a big thing for her.

Kyoya put this out of his mind as he turned back to reread what she had said about Alianore. The more he read it the more he felt that Alianore might be the one for him. After all, is she was able to work on destabilizing Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship, while still maintaining good grades and making connections, she just might be a match for him. True, he would have to help her curb her extreme displays of emotion, but that could be worked on.

Kyoya leaned back in his chair and thought on whether or not he should pursue Alianore. It only took him a few moments to decide. He would actively and honestly pursue her, with the realization that if she proved unacceptable at any time he would immediately break off their relationship and work on looking for a wife somewhere else.

Kyoya began working on his laptop again. Now he needed to look up more information on Alianore's likes and dislikes. After all, he had to make her fall in love with him.


	2. A Proposition

Alianore was scheming. She loved that word, scheming. It made her feel like a criminal mastermind or a politician. What she was scheming about had nothing to do with criminal activities or politics though. Her schemes were much more mundane.

She was attempting to create a battle plan that would allow her to dispose of Haruhi and lay siege on Tamaki's heart. True, she was still angry at him for abandoning her in France with nary a word, spoken or written.

Her plan at the moment consisted of making Tamaki jealous, which would make him realize he still had feelings for her. She couldn't forgive him for hurting her if he didn't have feelings for her. Her problem with this was that she wasn't quite sure how to make him jealous.

Alianore put her head in her hands and tried to think up a way. She didn't want to actually date someone else and break their heart. She also didn't want to sleep around; she wasn't that kind of girl. Alianore sighed to herself when she got a phone call. Glancing at her phone she didn't recognize the number, but then, she didn't really care right now.

She hit accept and heard a semi-familiar voice. "Hello, this is Kyoya Ohtori; I'm looking for Alianore Roux."

"This is she."

"Ah, good, I have a proposition for you."

Alianore frowned in confusion, "What is it?"

"Well, I would prefer to tell you in person. If you would be willing to meet me at the Sense Tea Corner at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, I would much appreciate it."

Alianore found herself agreeing, "That sounds fine to me. What time would be good?"

"How about 5pm, then if our discussion takes longer than tea we may move over the restaurant for dinner."

"That's fine with me; see you in a few hours."

There was a click on the other end of the phone as Kyoya Ohtori hung up. Alianore frowned to herself as she put the phone down. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. They had never said more than a few words to each other at social events, this was a new development.

A few hours later Alianore was sitting at a table across from Kyoya. Some tea and dainties lay on the table between them. Up until this moment they had only been discussing pleasantries, such as the weather. Now though, the tea and food had arrived, so the waiter would leave them alone for a little while.

Alianore slowly picked up her teacup and brought it to her lips as she coolly asked "Well? Are you ready to tell me your proposition?"

Kyoya nodded slowly "Yes…my proposition is a little complicated, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say before you respond."

Alianore put her teacup down "Alright, go ahead."

Kyoya cleared his throat and stared straight into Alianore's eyes. "I want you to go out with me." Alianore began to open her mouth to respond, her hair beginning to swirl around her shoulders. Kyoya put up a hand to stop her. "It would not be for real, unless we decide to make it so at some future point. I need to convince my father that I am actively pursuing a wife. I'm sure you can think up some reason as to why it would benefit you of course."

Kyoya's speculative look got Alianore thinking. This was just what she needed to make Tamaki jealous! A crazy smile broke out across Alianore's face as she thought about this. Yes! The little scheming part of her exclaimed. This was exactly what she needed to make Tamaki jealous.

Alianore changed her smile to a sweet one "Yes, I believe we could agree to that. I would like to add a clause: Any breakup between the two of us must be proclaimed to be mutual. Does that work?"

Kyoya smiled softly, "Yes, yes it does. Would you like to start by getting dinner with me tonight?"

Alianore blushed a little, despite her non-interest in him; she still found being asked out by such a handsome man pleasing. "Yes, yes I would."

Several hours later, after a pleasant dinner and dancing, Kyoya walked Alianore up to her apartment. As they stood on the doorstep Alianore felt the urge to kiss Kyoya; which was rather odd, since she had no feelings for him. She figured it had to be because it was the traditional thing to do after a date.

Being Alianore she didn't believe in being proper, but that didn't mean she believed in being improper. So, Alianore went on to her tiptoes and gave Kyoya a kiss on the check before softly whispering "Goodnight."

A few minutes later she was in her apartment, sitting at her desk, in front of her computer. Alianore wasn't quite sure what to think of that evening. If someone had been filming it they would've seen a picture perfect date. In fact, it was too picture perfect, which is what gave away the fact that it wasn't picture perfect at all. No first date was that perfect, she had learned that in high school.

Which meant there had been no feelings on his side, just like there had been on her side. Which was perfect, all she had to do now was change her Facebook status to 'in a relationship' and watch Tamaki freak out! Alianore smiled a rather scary smile as she did this. It would not be long until Tamaki was hers, just like he had been before his evil grandmother took him away from her.

All Haruhi was to their love was a bump in the road. After all, there was no way he could actually be in love with here. How could he? She was barely a woman; she had dressed as a boy for three years. Granted she was pretty, but it was in a rather asexual way.


	3. A Picture Perfect Kiss

Kyoya had planned everything out perfectly. He was a perfectionist and he knew it. Now, all he had to do was make sure that Alianore followed his plans, like a good future wife. He suspected that he might have some problems making her do that, which didn't bother him in the slightest. After all, he loved a good challenge.

His basic plan was to sweep her off her feet with a comfortable romance, then, once she admitted her love for him he would return the gesture. A short period of time after that, maybe three to six months, he would ask her to marry him. They would be engaged for a year or two and then they would have a nice wedding; which would, of course, be the talk of Tokyo. Now all he had to do was get her to fall in love with him before she grew frustrated with a lack of jealousy from Tamaki.

Kyoya went over his notes one last time before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He had offered to take Alianore out on his family's yacht for the day. She had, of course, agreed. There was no way she was going to refuse the chance to take cute and happy pictures of the two of them to post on Facebook. After all, her only reason for agreeing to date him was to make Tamaki jealous.

After Kyoya got into the limo he leaned his head back against the seat and caught a quick catnap. There was no way he was doing this without a little more sleep.

Several Hours Later:

Kyoya lay on a beach towel that was spread across the deck of the yacht. He kept an eye on Alianore through his tinted prescription lenses. At the present time she was snorkeling in the water, looking for exotic fish.

She seemed so innocent and childlike in her delight at seeing a new type of fish or coral. She reminded him a little of Tamaki in that aspect. There was no way the girl frolicking in the water was the same one intent upon ruining Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship. Kyoya found that fascinating. He knew with Tamaki that there were things going on that no one knew about, but those things weren't even known by Tamaki. With Alianore…she was innocent, yet jaded, smart, yet ignorant. She was an enigma that Kyoya couldn't wait to unravel.

A second later Kyoya felt water land on him as Alianore sent a huge splash his way. He sat up, shaking himself and trying to dry off his glasses so he could see. "Come on in! I'll splash you again if you don't!" Alianore called out from the water.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the threat as he put his glasses back on. "Oh really?" He asked rather coolly. Just as Alianore was opening her mouth to respond Kyoya leaped off the side of the yacht and did a cannonball half a meter from her. When he resurfaced he found her coughing and spitting water. That would teach her to splash him.

A minute later he was reconsidering that thought. Alianore seemed to take his attempt at drowning her as a challenge. She did something he had no defense set up for – she tickled him. Kyoya had trouble keeping his head above the water as she found the ticklish spots on the side of his torso. When he could take no more he gave in and retaliated.

As soon as his fingers touched her sides she giggled and pulled away crying, "I give! I give!" Kyoya couldn't help watching her athletic form swim over to the ladder. Almost all brain activity stopped as Kyoya watched Alianore pull her wet, bikini-clad body out of the water. As soon as she got on to the deck she wrapped a towel around herself.

As soon as the towel went around her Kyoya felt his brain come back to life. He stopped treading water and swam over to the ladder, where he soon joined her on deck. As he toweled off he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Alianore smiled a little, "Yes, it was very nice of you to invite me out here."

Kyoya liked where this conversation was turning. If he could just steer it a little more he would get her talking about herself, which always made women happy. "I was happy to. Have you ever been out on a yacht before?"

Alianore took a sip from her water before replying. "Yes, but it was in the Mediterranean and we weren't by a reef, this is nothing like it."

Kyoya smiled pleasantly at her. "Yes, the Nansei Shoto Coral Reef is one of the most beautiful reefs in the world. I'm glad you could come out here today, I'm enjoying spending time with you." Kyoya gave his best Host Club smile after saying this.

Kyoya watched as Alianore blushed a little. Apparently, she wasn't really immune to praise. "I'm having a good time also, but the main reason I came along was to get some cute photos to put on Facebook. I still intend to make Tamaki jealous."

"Understandable. Do you want to take some now?"

"Sure, let me go get my camera."

Kyoya watched as Alianore scampered inside, to where the cabins were. These pictures would be interesting, maybe he would even get her to take a kissing one with him. After all, a trusted method in getting a girl to forget another man and love you was to overwhelm her physically. That didn't mean violence or force, it meant seduction. Kyoya had never tried seduction before, but he had read all about it. It couldn't be too hard to learn.

Kyoya's thoughts were cut off as Alianore came back up with her camera and a smile on her face. Kyoya smiled back and took a deep breath. It was time to practice what he'd read.

Several Hours Later:

As soon as Kyoya got home he stripped off his tuxedo and hung it up in the closet. After the photo shoot they had shared a rather romantic dinner in full evening dress. If Alianore had been any other woman she would've fallen head over heels in love with him. He just knew it. Fortunately, she was tougher than that, which made her more interesting, which also made her a better choice as a wife.

Taking a seat at his desk Kyoya turned on his computer and opened up a web browser. He immediately went to Facebook and logged in. At the top of his screen was a red marker. When he clicked on it he saw he had been tagged in twenty photos by Alianore Roux.

He clicked on the first one and then opened the album. The first kiss was one of them sitting there, smiling at the camera. Several others were in that vein. Then there were a couple ones from dinner that the steward had taken for them. They all looked very believable and authentic, there didn't seem to be anything forced on either side.

As Kyoya opened the last photo he gasped a little. She had posted it. After she had it taken she had looked at it and blushed. She had said she was going to delete it, she wasn't comfortable with sharing this yet, but she had lied.

There, sitting on his screen, was a picture of them kissing in front of the sunset. They had already changed for dinner and had given the steward the camera. Anyone who looked at this photo would believe that they were in love. True, it had been a wonderful first kiss, almost magical, but there was no love between them yet. Alianore still loved Tamaki and Kyoya knew he still loved his work more than he loved Alianore.

That kiss though...it made him wonder if he would always love his work more or if this red-headed whirlwind would actually succeed in winning his heart.


	4. An Argument

Alianore was logging onto Facebook to see if anyone had commented on her photos when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called as she finished typing in her password and hit enter.

Zackarie, her brother, entered the room with a textbook of some sort and a notebook. "Hey sis, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Alianore turned around in her chair and faced her brother, "Maybe. What is it?"

"Well, we're studying Shakespeare in English class and the teacher wants me to write a paper comparing Othello and Hamlet to each other. You know I have no head for that stuff and I wanted to know if you could help me identify a few things and I'll elaborate on them."

Alianore pursed her lips as she thought for a minute. "Alright, I think I can do that, you ready?" Zackarie nodded as he raised his pencil over his notebook. "Well, they are both tragic heroes and hold positions of power. Both of them lose the women they love. Othello kills his and Hamlet does nothing while his woman is driven insane and commits suicide. Those are some of the similarities. The main difference though is their temperament. Othello acts without thinking and Hamlet thinks without acting. If the two of them switched positions then the stories wouldn't have been tragedies. Does that help?"

"Yes it does, thanks sis." Zackarie starts to turn to leave the room when he spots what is on Alianore's computer screen. His jaw drops in shock, "You're dating Kyoya?"

Alianore's eyes narrow as she begins to feel defensive "Yes. What is it to you?"

Zackarie seemed to realize he had entered dangerous territory, but, like any brother, that didn't stop him from continuing. "He's a cold manipulator! True, he's a nice guy and takes care of his friends, but don't cross him! If the two of you break up…I don't think I'll be able to pick up the pieces."

Alianore let out a small laugh and relaxed as she realized why her brother was worried. "Oh, don't worry about that, we're only dating for convenience. His father is urging him to start looking for a wife and he's not ready for that."

Zackarie's eyebrows rose as he realized that Kyoya was openly manipulating his sister. "What? He told you that? That can't be the entire truth. Anyway, what are you getting from this?"

Alianore's eyes lit up with an evil spark as she gave her brother a very sly smile, "Tamaki, I get Tamaki."

Zackarie looked confused. "How in the world does dating Kyoya get you Tamaki?"

Alianore let lose a spooky chuckle. "You idiot, I'll get Tamaki through jealousy. You may not know what that is, after all, you've never really felt romantic love, you're a flirt. Tamaki on the other hand…he loves with his whole heart and I know he loved me in the past and he still loves me now. All I have to do is make him realize that and he'll drop that boyish Haruhi and come running for me."

Zackarie's eyes narrowed at that, "What do you mean he'll drop Haruhi? They love each other. Anyway, why would you want to hurt Haruhi that way? She's sweet and nice, there is no way she won't be hurt if Tamaki dumps her."

Alianore felt a flash of remorse that quickly passed, she didn't like hurting others, but Tamaki was hers! He had been hers since they were children and he would be hers when they were old. That was the way it was and the way it had to be. "If she's hurt she deserves to be for stealing Tamaki away from me. Once his grandmother became nice he would've come looking for me if she hadn't seduced him!"

"Seduced him? Do you even know Haruhi? She wouldn't know how to seduce someone if her life depended on it."

"Hah, like I would believe that. Why are you so supportive of her anyway? Did she cast a spell over you? Does she have a thing for blonde French boys?"

"Alianore! That is uncalled for! I know her, we were in the Host Club together all last year and there is no way she would act that way! What is with you? This is not like you!"

"Not like me? How else am I supposed to act when some crazy Japanese cross-dresser steals my Tamaki away? He's been ignoring me for the past year and I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

"Well, no, if you were happy about I would be more worried. You aren't really heartless though and if you end up succeeding with this you will feel bad for the rest of your life!"

"What, I'm supposed to feel bad about winning my true love back? Do you feel bad when you flirt with girls and don't even mean what you say?"

Zackarie stomped forward until he was just centimeters away from Alianore's face. "At least I make them happy and don't string them along. They know what they're getting at a Host Club and they're fine with it. What you're doing, is despicable."

"Despicable? I'm not leading anyone; Kyoya knows exactly what he's getting in this relationship; unlike your friend Mamoru!"

Zackarie's eyes got even narrower, if that was possible, "What are you trying to say about Mamoru?"

Alianore chuckled nastily, "Oh, like you don't know!"

"Know what?"

"That your friend is gay and obviously in love with you!"

Zackarie's eyes suddenly widened in shock, "What do you mean he's in love with me? How can you tell?"

Alianore crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "The way he looks at you when you're not looking, it's sickeningly sweet and yet also quite sad."

Zackarie didn't like where this was headed, "Oh, you mean the same way you look at Tamaki?"

Alianore flared up, her hair beginning to flutter around her, "I look at Tamaki with true love's gaze! Not some sappy romance look!"

Zackarie chuckled as he saw his sister finally losing all control. "Oh ya? I'll videotape you the next time you see him, you'll see what I mean."

Alianore's hair started whipping around her, "You do that and I will kill you!"

Zackarie took the whipping of the hair as a sign to leave. As he opened the door with his free hand he took the chance to give her one last parting shot. "Are you sure you aren't leading Kyoya on? Maybe he made up the 'agreement' between you in order to win your heart. Then, if you win Tamaki back you'll break two hearts for the price of one!"

Zackarie hurriedly jumped out of the room as that tornado that was his sister threw her desk chair at the spot where he had been a second ago.


	5. The Gazebo

Kyoya straightened his tie. It was already perfect, but it was a nervous habit he had picked up somewhere during the past year. Probably from watching Haruhi straighten Tamaki's all the time. Haruhi really didn't care about appearances, but things being off didn't sit well with her.

Kyoya was waiting for the doorbell to ring. Alianore was coming over for a dinner with him and his family. It was the first time and for some reason that made Kyoya nervous. He knew he didn't love her. It was too soon for that, they'd only been dating for six months. He was most likely nervous because Alianore had never been formally introduced to his family. Sure, they had been moving in the same circles since the Roux's came to Japan, but they hadn't been introduced. This was most likely because his father didn't see much use for the French.

The doorbell rang and Kyoya gave his tie one last wiggle before leaving his room and heading downstairs. A maid opened the door as Kyoya went down the stairs. Alianore was standing in the doorway wearing a gorgeous green dress. Kyoya had no clue what style it was in, but it truly flattered Alianore. Kyoya's breath hitched and his heart seemed to skip a beat. Why had that happened? He couldn't be falling in love with her, he barely knew her. Also, she appeared to be still clinging to Tamaki.

Kyoya crossed the entryway giving Alianore a smile, "Good evening. I hope you had no difficulty getting here tonight."

"Oh, no difficulty at all. It's been a few days since we last talked. How have you been doing?" Alianore handed her coat off to the maid as she said this.

Kyoya put Alianore's arm on his as he led her into a sitting room. "I'm doing fine; I've been busy with classes and learning more about how the company runs."

Alianore merely smiled in reply. Something was off with her, in fact, something had been off ever since that day on the yacht. Everything about that day had been wonderful, especially the kiss. Yet Alianore never spoke of it. Sure she put those photos on Facebook, but she had never put any others on there. Also, she had been acting like she wasn't even there when she was with him. She almost never smiled when they were together, and when she did it felt forced. It was possible this was because she realized that she was never going to get Tamaki away from Haruhi. Which was the real reason Kyoya had set up this dinner, he was hoping it might make her realize he was serious about being in a relationship with her. She was still the perfect choice for a wife and he still intended to marry her.

He intended to prove that to her tonight, in the garden, after dinner. Kyoya smiled to himself at the thought. He had everything planned out perfectly.

Kyoya watched Alianore throughout dinner. The only time she seemed to smile though was when she was talking to Fuyumi. This was bothering Kyoya. Maybe Alianore had fallen in love with him and felt miserable because she didn't think he was really interested in her? If that was true, then tonight would fix that.

After dinner they sat for awhile with his family making small talk. Kyoya put on his best Host Club smile and played nice as he waited for the perfect moment. Finally Fuyumi and her husband said they had to leave. Alianore started to open her mouth to say she was leaving also, but Kyoya stopped her. He had plans and she was not going to mess them up.

When everyone was in the entryway saying goodbye Kyoya grabbed a blanket and snuck out a side door into the garden with Alianore.

"What's going on Kyoya?"

"I have a surprise for you." He said enigmatically as he led her into a copse of trees. They were silent until they reached a gazebo. Kyoya sat down on the swing in the center and pulled Alianore down next to him before wrapping them in a blanket. He had made sure to make the setting as romantic as possible.

"Alright, we're here. What's the surprise?"

Kyoya kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Remember when we started dating and I told you my reasons for getting into this relationship?"

"Yes…."

"Well, my reasons have changed. I don't just want to use you to keep my father happy. I want you to keep me happy. Alianore, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kyoya felt Alianore freeze next to him, which was not a good sign. After a moment she spoke, very slowly. "Kyoya…do you really mean that?"

Kyoya turned to face Alianore and looked deeply into her eyes. Girls were supposed to love that, from what he'd read at least. "Yes Alianore, I do."

Immediately he realized his words did not have the desired reaction. "No…no….this can't be happening!" Alianore stood up suddenly, pulling away from Kyoya and dropping the blanket.

Kyoya felt himself frowning, "What do you mean it can't be happening?"

"I mean you can't be falling for me! It's not supposed to go that way! Tamaki's supposed to fall for me! Then you and I break it off peacefully! Zackarie said this would happen! Arghhh!" Kyoya watched in shock as Alianore paced back and forth, her hair and hands flying everywhere. This was not the way she was supposed to react.

Alianore finally stopped pacing and turned to face him, tears were streaking her face. "Everything was going so well…why are you ruining it?"

Now Kyoya was feeling anger. This was not the way she was supposed to be reacting. She was supposed to be falling for him. He had done everything right, he had played all the romance and seduction cards he could find. Hell, he was possibly even falling for her now, actually, he was falling for her and she said he was ruining things by making their relationship official? Kyoya saw red.

"What do you mean I'm ruining it? Sure, I entered this as a business relationship, but I've been falling for you and thought you were falling for me! Do you think I was kissing you just for business? Do you think I made out with you that night we had the picnic in the park for business?"

Alianore stomped her foot. "No! But I thought you were doing it for fun! That's what we do in France! We kiss and make out for fun when we're dating someone! How dare you insinuate that I was trying to break your heart? I was just trying to have fun while I got Tamaki's heart!"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed and his glasses flashed dangerously in the moonlight. "Miss Roux, I believe you should leave now. If I ever see you near me or any of my friends again I will ruin you. Tamaki is never going to leave Haruhi for you. He's planning to marry her. I don't know why you gave up the possibility of my love for a broken dream, but this is the last time you get that possibility. Either tell me that you want us to work or leave and never come back." Kyoya didn't know why he was offering her the chance to stay. Probably the fact that he was falling in love with her made him. He hadn't realized he really was until she rejected him; which made no logical sense.

Kyoya stared Alianore in the eyes. Neither of them spoke for a full minute. Alianore gave in first, "Fine, I'll leave! And you're wrong! Tamaki will never marry that cross-dressing crazy woman!"

Kyoya saw red for the second time that evening. He took a step towards her, a murderous look in his eyes. "Don't you ever speak that way about Haruhi again." He said in an eerily cool and scary voice.

Kyoya watched in satisfaction as Alianore's eyes widened in fear. He took another step forward and whispered slowly, "Leave now and get your disgusting little self back to France where you belong."

Alianore turned and ran as Kyoya watched in satisfaction. He stood there for what could've been hours before it hit him. The girl he had just realized he loved had turned into a monster and left him. Kyoya felt a wall breaking down as the pain crept in. Before he knew what was happening he was lying on the gazebo floor, clutching the blanket, and trying to maintain control of his emotions. He had never cried before and he wasn't going to cry over a heartless bitch like Alianore, no matter what his heart wanted.


	6. The Elevator

Alianore ran all the way through the garden, back through the house, grabbing her coat from the maid as she went, before running into her car out front. By the time she was in the car she was in tears. She couldn't believe she said all those mean things back there. That hadn't been her, but Kyoya had shocked her.

Sure, she had kissed him and made out with him. But that's what people that were dating did. It was what was expected. She had never stopped to think that, since he was from a more conservative culture, it would hold a special meaning. Alianore hugged her coat tight as she lay across the back seat and sobbed. For some reason it felt as if her heart had been ripped out, but that couldn't be right. She didn't love Kyoya, she loved Tamaki. Right?

When the car dropped her off at her house Alianore rushed inside, hoping no one would be up. No one was. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine rack and a cork screw from a door before heading upstairs.

Once she reached her bedroom she shut and locked the door. Kicking off her shoes she walked over to her desk and proceeded to open the bottle. Once it was open she took a sip and almost gagged. She had grabbed one of her mother's bottles of dry wine instead of her father's sweet wine. Alianore pulled back and stared at the bottle, she almost put it down. Alcohol never solved anything anyway, but she didn't. Alcohol stopped your brain from thinking and she really didn't want to think right now.

Thirty minutes later Alianore had chugged down the entire bottle and was staring at her computer screen. On it was a picture of Tamaki with Haruhi next to a picture of herself with Kyoya. Now that she really looked everyone looked so happy. Tamaki and Haruhi looked like they were made for each other. Which was probably true, Haruhi was the weight that kept Tamaki in the real world, while Tamaki was the silliness that made Haruhi live.

Alianore didn't know why she hadn't seen that before, probably because she hadn't wanted to. Alianore then looked over at the picture of Kyoya and herself. They also looked so happy, which completely contradicted Alianore's mental image of that day. She had been so upset about the third fight she had with Zackarie that she had felt miserable all day and had almost broken up with Kyoya. Yet, the look in his eyes…Alianore found herself enlarging the picture and staring into his eyes, like he had stared into hers that evening.

Alianore shut her laptop in disgust. She couldn't undo what had just been done; all she could do now was keep going forward. She didn't need love in her life, whether it was from Tamaki or Kyoya. She was done. She wasn't going to go back to France like Kyoya suggested either. She was going to finish getting her degree and put romance out of her mind. Maybe she would meet someone one day that would be a suitable husband, but there would be no love involved. Love just complicated things.

Alianore kept telling herself that, every day. Every once in a while she would see Tamaki or Kyoya on campus and she would always turn the other way and pretend she didn't see them; even when Tamaki tried to get her attention. Alianore increased her course load so she was taking as many classes and credits as she could. By doing this she graduated a year early. As soon as she had her diploma Alianore waved Japan goodbye and went back to Paris. There she got a job as an assistant to a politician. Five years later she was offered a position as an assistant to the new Ambassador to Japan. Alianore debated on this for awhile. She hadn't kept up with anyone back in Japan, except, ironically, Haruhi.

The two of them had been exchanging emails and Facebook messages. Haruhi had emailed Alianore to ask her what she knew about a certain French custom, which Tamaki knew nothing about because he was always more interested in Japan than France, that was part of the case she was working on. Alianore had responded and somehow they had become email buddies. That still confused Alianore, especially because she had hated Haruhi so much during college.

Now, she didn't even know why she had hated her. Haruhi was such a calm level-headed person; she was probably the only one that could actually keep Tamaki under control. Alianore winced when she remembered the moment she had insulted their relationship so badly. It was when she had that fight with Kyoya. That fight seemed so stupid now. Alianore now knew that she hadn't really loved Tamaki, which made her treatment of Kyoya all the worse.

Alianore sighed and went back to considering the position in Japan. It paid a lot better than the one she had now and was definitely a step up on the ladder. She ultimately wanted to be the on the French team in the UN and working with an ambassador was a good move. Also, if she turned this down people may think that she was afraid to.

That thought decided Alianore. A week later she was on a plane and flying back to Japan.

Haruhi was going to meet her at the airport, right now she was the only on that knew Alianore was returning, besides her family and coworkers of course. Tamaki and Kyoya didn't know and that was fine with Alianore. She never wanted to see either of them again.

When Alianore arrived she looked around the terminal until she spotted a smiling brown-haired girl in a suit. Alianore smiled at Haruhi as the two of them shared a quick hug.

"Well, how was your flight?" Haruhi asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"About the same as it was the last time I flew here." Alianore said as she began to walk towards the exit.

Haruhi matched her pace to Alianore's longer stride. "Good. I have a car waiting outside for us. I also made sure someone stocked your apartment with food."

Alianore smiled at her friend. "Thanks Haruhi! You're the best."

Thirty minutes later they were pulling up at an apartment complex near the embassies. Alianore followed Haruhi up to an apartment on the 15th floor. Haruhi stayed long enough to show Alianore around, give her the keys, and invite her to dinner tomorrow night.

Alianore changed clothes and checked her email before going to make dinner. Partway through pulling out ingredients for chicken salad sandwiches she realized she had no chicken; either fresh, frozen, or in a can.

Alianore grabbed her purse and headed out of her apartment. There was probably a small grocery store somewhere nearby. After all, these people had to get their food from somewhere. Alianore pushed the down button on the elevator before pulling out her nPhone to look up the closest grocery store.

She heard the elevator ding and looked up as the doors opened. Then she promptly dropped her phone.

Kyoya Ohtori was standing in the elevator, staring right at her.


	7. The Phone Call

Kyoya just stared. He couldn't be seeing who he thought he was seeing. She was in France, she wasn't here! There was no way she was here. Even if she was here in Japan, what was she doing in his building? On his floor?

Kyoya and Alianore stared at each for so long that the elevator dinged and began to close again. Kyoya hurriedly stepped out before he got stuck. She wasn't speaking to him, all she did was stare at him, she was evening ignoring her dropped cell phone.

Kyoya bent down and picked it up. "Here Miss Roux, I believe you dropped your phone."

Kyoya watched as Alianore shook her head a little. Her red curls bounced on her shoulders, how he loved her curls. He had the sudden urge to reach out and run his fingers through them. Instead he merely adjusted his glasses as he waiting for Alianore to take the phone.

"Um, thanks, nice to see you again Mr. Ohtori." Alianore took the phone as she said this. They then flashed each other quick smiles before she forgot about the elevator and just took the stairs. Kyoya stood there for a moment and watched the door swing closed.

He couldn't believe it. She was here. Why was she here anyway? Why hadn't Zackarie or Mamoru told him? Were they too involved in their own romance to see anything else? Kyoya unlocked his door and stepped inside of his very modern apartment. There were only four apartments on this floor and Alianore was in one of them. What were the chances of that? Wait.

Kyoya froze in the process of pulling off his tie. Maybe she didn't live on this floor. Maybe she didn't even live in this building. Maybe she was just visiting someone here in Tokyo that happened to live in the exact same building and on the  _exact_  same floor as him. Yes, that  _had_ to be it. Too bad he didn't know any of his neighbors, if he did he'd be able to confirm his suspicions.

Wait. What was he thinking? He could easily confirm his suspicions by checking out some things online. Kyoya pulled out his pApple laptop and did a Google search on Alianore Roux. Kyoya nearly slammed his laptop closed in anger at what he saw. Alianore was working at the French Embassy. Right down the street from his apartment, this meant that she probably did live here.

Kyoya stood up and began pacing the apartment. Why was she there? It had been almost seven years since they had the fight and at least five years since Alianore had left Japan. Kyoya had kept track of that. In fact, he had kept track of every move she made. He had watched as she had graduated early with honors. In fact, he had been quite proud of her. Not that he would tell anyone that.

He hadn't realized she had gotten a job here though. How was that possible? Kyoya stopped in front of his door. Was that a noise he heard outside his door? Kyoya looked out the peep hole. Yes. That was a noise he heard. There, right across the hall from him, was Alianore. She was unlocking her apartment with a bag of groceries in her hand.

As soon as she went inside he turned and put his back to the door. Slowly he sank to the floor, his head in his hands. Was someone trying to torture him? Why was the only woman he had ever seriously considered marrying now across the hall from him?

Kyoya pulled out his nPhone and went through his contacts until he found Mamoru. He hit the call button. After a few rings he got an answer.

"Hello Kyoya."

"Hey Mamoru, I have a question for you. Kyoya said, unmoving from his seat on the floor.

"Yes, what is it?" There was a mild amount of curiosity in Mamoru's voice.

"Did you and Zackarie know that Alianore was back in Japan?" Kyoya did not like to beat around the bush.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. After a full two minutes Kyoya heard someone else's voice on the phone. "Kyoya, this is Zackarie, what the hell did you say to my boyfriend? He's standing here like you gave him one of your death stares."

"All I did was ask a question." Kyoya said this in his most innocent tone.

Zackarie's voice sounded suspicious, "Oh, and what was this question?"

There was an evil grin on Kyoya's face as he asked in his sweetest and most innocent voice, "I just wanted to know if you or him knew that Alianore was back in Japan?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, before Zackarie spoke again. "Oh, she is? She didn't tell me she was coming to Japan. Did you bump into her somewhere?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as his voice grew cold, "Zackarie, don't lie to me. I know where you sleep and I have people that will do  _anything_  to you on my command."

Zackarie responded in a stuttering and somewhat fearful tone, "Y…y…y…you meant  _that_  Alianore! Oh! I thought you meant a  _different_  Alianore."

"Zackarie…."

Zackarie's voice was sounding panicked now. "Yes! I knew! I didn't think you'd want to know! I didn't even think you'd run into her! You're both workaholics and you run in different circles now…so…well…I didn't think you'd run into her. Wait, she's only been there for a few hours. How do you know she's in Japan?"

Kyoya's grip tightened dangerously on his phone. Why would anyone think he  _didn't_  want to know that his only serious ex-girlfriend was back in the country? "Maybe because she lives in the apartment across from mine? Did you know about that?"

"No! I swear I didn't! Haruhi was the one helping her get set up!" Zackarie sounded seriously panicked now.

Kyoya froze and his eyes widened in shock. "Haruhi?"

Zackarie seemed to see this as a good way to get the conversation away from himself. "Yes! Haruhi, she's good friends with Alianore. Didn't you know that?"

"Goodbye Zackarie." Kyoya hung up and leaned his head back against the door. He couldn't believe it. How could Alianore and Haruhi be friends? Last he knew Alianore hated Haruhi for taking Tamaki. Did that mean that she was over Tamaki now? Or did it mean that Alianore had something more sinister up her sleeve?

Kyoya couldn't believe it. There was no way she had changed that much. After all, she was willing to date and make-out with him in order to try and win Tamaki. Why wouldn't she befriend Haruhi to find a different way to break them up?

Well, Kyoya wasn't going to let that French ditz hurt his best friend or his best friend's wife.


	8. A Confrontation

Alianore was being followed.

As soon as she left her apartment building she had felt eyes on her. The feeling had left her when she reached the embassy and went through security. It returned as soon as she left the embassy for the evening though.

She decided to ignore it. After all, whoever it was wasn't doing anything to harm her. By the end of the week she was angry.

There was only one person who would have her followed. Kyoya. He had to have some nefarious plan up his sleeve. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to stop it. Up until now she had felt guilty about the fight she had with Kyoya all those years ago. Especially when she found out he had never seriously dated anyone since her.

Now she didn't feel guilty though. If Kyoya was having her followed like a common criminal he didn't deserve her pity and guilt, he deserved her anger.

It was for this reason that Alianore was standing outside of Kyoya's apartment. Her hair whipping around her while she pounded on his door.

It was very early on a Saturday morning. Kyoya would still be asleep, which was one of the important parts in Alianore's plan. When Kyoya finally awoke he would be in a bad enough mood that he would open the door without thinking or looking.

This would allow her to start phase two of her plan – get Kyoya to confess to having her followed.

Alianore pounded on the door again before checking to make sure her recorder was on. She pounded on the door for five straight minutes before Kyoya opened it. He was standing there in nothing but pajama bottoms. His glasses were off and his hair was going everywhere. Alianore thought he looked good enough to eat.

"What the HELL is going on?" He yelled at her.

Alianore smirked as she pushed her way past him and into his apartment.

"Who said you could come in?" He asked in a soft, deadly voice.

"Why, I didn't realize I needed an invitation." She answered coolly.

Kyoya started rubbing his temples. "Alianore, you always need an invitation. You aren't my girlfriend anymore. Remember? We broke up years ago."

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to confront the person that's been having me followed." Alianore calmly looked at her nails as she said this.

"How did you..." Kyoya broke off as he realized he had just admitted to having her followed.

Alianore smirked at him. "I knew it was you. Now, why were you having me followed?"

Kyoya crossed his arms and just stared back at her.

Well, now to try a different tact. She thought mildly.

Alianore put a finger to her mouth as she looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Now…why would an ex-boyfriend have me followed? Do you know Kyoya?"

Kyoya just continued staring mutely at her.

"Hmmm….Perhaps it's because said boyfriend isn't over me?"

Kyoya still didn't move. So Alianore upped the ante.

Alianore moved across the room so she was standing right in front of him. She leaned forward, so that her mouth was right in front of his. She was staring into his eyes, which were sparking with anger, when she whispered, "Are you not over me yet Kyoya?"

A small smirk crossed Alianore's face as Kyoya inhaled. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alianore saw Kyoya's Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"Well Kyoya? Do you still want me?" She whispered seductively.

Kyoya let out a low growl before pulling her towards him in a soul-shattering kiss.

When they pulled apart a few moments later he whispered harshly, "No Damnit! I'm not over you and I don't think I ever will be."

Alianore felt herself softening. Her anger went the way of the wind as she leaned into him. "I don't think I'm over you either."

"Good." Kyoya leaned over and swept Alianore into his arms. As he carried her into his bedroom Alianore found herself wondering how her plan had gone so awry.

When he tossed her on the bed Alianore quickly pulled off her suit jacket. She quickly hit the stop button on the recorder before tossing her jacket to the side.

Kyoya gave her his evil Shadow King grin as he lowered himself on top of her. Alianore felt a shiver go down her spin. This was the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Several hours later Alianore found herself waking up in Kyoya's arms. Looking up at his face she saw him watching her with a silly grin on his face.

"Yen for your thoughts." She said.

"Well, I was just wondering how we got here."

"Well, that's obvious. I knocked on your door, looking for answers, and ended up in bed with you instead."

"No, I mean here, emotionally. I thought you still loved Tamaki." Kyoya said softly.

As Alianore looked into his eyes she saw a small amount of fear. Did this man fear her loving Tamaki? A soft smile spread across Alianore's face at the thought. "No, I stopped loving him years ago. I stopped loving him when I realized I had fallen in love with someone else."

Kyoya frowned. "Who'd you fall in love with?"

Alianore giggled. Were men really this dense sometimes? "When I fell in love with you."

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise, "You fell in love with me years ago?"

"Yes, I realized I loved you when I got home that night. It took a bottle of wine and a picture of us to make me realize it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too proud. I convinced myself I didn't need love."

"Silly Alianore, we all need love. It's the most precious thing on this planet." Kyoya tilted Alianore's head so he could give her a soft, romantic kiss. When he pulled back he said softly, "I love you Alianore Roux."

Tears formed in Alianore's eyes as she hugged him hard. "I love you too."

Alianore felt Kyoya take a deep breath. He untangled himself from her and got out of bed. Alianore frowned, what was he doing? Kyoya walked over to a dresser and pulled something out of it. Alianore sat on the edge of the bed, a sheet wrapped around herself, wondering what in the world he was doing.

Kyoya came back over to bed. He had one hand behind him, hiding something. As Alianore watched Kyoya went down on one knee. He pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing a small velvet box. As he opened it he said softly, "Alianore, will you marry me?"

Alianore gasped. Kyoya was proposing to her. He was proposing to her in the nude. After all these years….

"Do you really mean this Kyoya?" She asked tentatively.

Kyoya smiled softly up at her. "Of course I mean it. I bought this ring for you all those years ago. When I decided I wanted to make it permanent I had this made for you. They sent it to me two months after we broke up. Well, what's your answer?"

Alianore stared into the face of her second love and made the most important decision of her life. "Yes Kyoya, I'll marry you."

As soon as Kyoya slipped the ruby and gold ring onto her finger Alianore threw herself at him. They landed in a tangled heap on the floor. As Alianore kissed Kyoya with every ounce of love and passion she had she hope he never learned about the recorder in her jacket pocket.


	9. A Happy Honeymoon

Kyoya sat in a lounge chair on a balcony overlooking the Pacific Ocean; wearing nothing but some swim trunks. He stretched before reaching over and picking up whatever fruity beverage it was that Alianore had ordered.

Kyoya frowned. Speaking of Alianore...where was she? About twenty minutes ago she had said something about getting something to show him and she wasn't back yet. He took a sip of the beverage and almost spit it back out. The drink was so sweet it was disgusting.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. Alianore must've ordered it like this for a reason. She  _knew_  he didn't like sweet things.

He put the drink down and headed inside the condo. Where was his wife? He was going to have a talk with her about drinks and why she wasn't out on the balcony with him, after all – it was their honeymoon.

It took a moment for Kyoya's eyes to adjust. When he did so he saw that the combination living room and kitchen was empty. He headed for the entrance to the bedroom.

Pushing open the door he didn't see anyone in the bedroom. As he stepped inside he felt someone give him a hearty push. The next thing he knew he was laying on the bed on his back somehow.

Sitting astride him, wearing nothing but her purple bikini, was Alianore.

"I was wondering when you'd come looking for me." She said with a seductive grin on her face.

Kyoya reached over and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I didn't want to ruin whatever it was you intended to show me."

"Well – there never was anything to show you. I just wanted you off that silly balcony and inside, where I could have my wicked way with you – after I asked you a few questions."

"Questions?" Kyoya asked with a frown. "What questions?"

"Well…we were so busy, what with the making up and the wedding plans, that I never got to ask you for the exact reason on why you were having me followed."

Kyoya felt his cheeks begin to heat up. "I thought we agreed that it was because I wasn't over you."

Alianore leaned over and gave him a remarkable kiss before pulling back before he was ready. "That wasn't the real reason. C'mon, tell me."

Kyoya gasped and closed his eyes as she kissed him several other places as well. His famous control was slipping. "I thought your friendship with Haruhi was suspicious." He finally admitted, hoping to end the torture.

When Alianore stopped moving Kyoya opened his eyes and looked up, half expecting to see that he had made his wife angry. Instead he saw her trying to control a fit of giggles.

Alianore fell off of him, giggling like mad. "You – you thought I was  _using_ Haruhi?"

"Yes," Kyoya admitted rather sheepishly.

Alianore giggled again. "If anyone tried to use Haruhi they would be in for a rude awakening. That girl is the most perceptive person on the planet."

Kyoya decided enough was enough. It was time for his wife to have her wicked way with him. Kyoya reached over and pulled Alianore back on top of him.

"Be that as it may, I really didn't go on my honeymoon to talk about Haruhi."

Alianore's voice changed from silly to seductive in an absurdly fast manner. "Oh, is that so? What did you come on the honeymoon to do?"

"This." Kyoya wrapped his hands in Alianore's gorgeous red hair and pulled her in for a kiss that he hoped would never end.

The End!


End file.
